PAW Patrol The Movie (2019)
: " The Seven Main Puppies are making the movie of this year " : ' Everest & Chase are the greatest performers ever in a talent show ' : ―Taglines for the film. : Synopsis The Seven Main Puppies are doing a great journey to save Luna Girl from a Ice Cave and do a talent show before the mission plus Chase & Everest are doing a dancing performance to the Official Music Video - Rewrite The Stars. Voice Cast Main 7 Puppies ''' * '''Chase (voiced by Justin Kelley) This German Shepherd police pup is a natural leader. Athletic and smart organized, seven-year old Chase can herd traffic down the right detour, block off dangerous roads, and solve any mystery.He is a performer with Everest at the talent show tonight * Marshall (voiced by Drew Davis) Marshall is the team’s brave firefighter/medic.He’s always ready to roll, but sometimes he gets too excited and can be a little clumsy. * Skye (voiced by Kallan Holley) At seven years old, Skye is a cute, smart pup. She is a fearless daredevil who will try anything with grace and a smile. She’s smart & loyal.She loves to get paw-dicures and look good. When there’s no mission for the PAW Patrol, she can be found snowboarding or playing her favorite videogame, Pup Pup Boogie. * Everest (voiced by Zendaya) Everest is a fearless and feisty eight-year-old Husky pup and the team’s amazing forest ranger. She’s completely at home in the wild and is a big help to Jake up on his mountain.She is a performer with Chase at the talent show. * Rubble '''(voiced by Devan Cohen) Rubble is a construction Bulldog,a five-year-old pup with a heart of gold. Not only is he strong and eager to help, he’s funny and unexpectedly sweet!He loves to skateboard and get covered in mud, but he also loves warm baths at Katie’s Pet Parlor. * '''Zuma (voiced by Alex Throne) Zuma is a playful, water-loving Labrador pup, and the team’s water rescue pup. At five years old, he’s a happy, energetic pup who loves to laugh and surf. * Rocky (voiced by Samuel Faraci) Rocky is a six-year-old Mixed Breed recycling pup. He is a creative canine, has a thousand ideas, and someone else’s trash is often his treasure.Rocky can usually find just the right thing to solve a problem. Rocky can get a little scruffy; he’s not a fan of baths and doesn’t like getting wet at all. :Other Characters :* Luna Girl (voiced by Emily Blunt) Hi,I'm Luna Girl ! I'm the rival and good boss of the PAW Patrol. I'm also a judge at the talent show,to see Chase and Everest's Dancing Performance. :* Harper (voiced by Eva Bella) :* Greg Diamond (voiced by Zac Efron) :* Top Wing Cadets :* Violet,Dash,Elastigirl,Mr Incredible & Jack-Jack Songs * PAW Patrol Theme Song * Rewrite The Stars (Chase and Everest's Dancing Performance) Sony Animation * Sony Animation | Chase & Everest Are Dancing to Rewrite The Stars | PAW Patrol The Movie * Sony Animation | Official Trailer 1 | PAW Patrol The Movie * Sony Animation | Rewrite The Stars Official Music Video | PAW Patrol The Movie * Sony Animation | Perfect Picture - Official Short | PAW Patrol The Movie Movie Clips * PAW Patrol The Movie (2019) - Opening Scene 1/10 * PAW Patrol The Movie (2019) - Everest and Chase's First Meet Scene 2/10 * PAW Patrol The Movie (2019) - The Cadets' First Visit Scene 3/10 * PAW Patrol The Movie (2019) - The First Mission Scene 4/10 Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nick Jr. Category:Animated movies